I like you Tk
by hayat.kun
Summary: Hey there Hayat here. This is a fanfic about Female Daisuke got her heart break when TK said bad thing about her.Rated T for safety. Enjoy it. One shot Daikeru. And i do not owe digimon


Hey there Hayat here. This is a fanfic about Female Daisuke got her heart break when TK said bad thing about her. Enjoy it. One Shot Daikeru

* * *

I Like You TK

It was a beautiful evening...

A Mahogany girl were walking from school at the park. She had a tusyen. Wheb She saw TK...

Kari I love you. Said Takeru 'TK' Takaishi.

Sorry but I wanna break because you are so playboy. Said Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya.

Hey there. Said Daisuke 'Dai' Motomiya

Hey. Said TK

What is the problem. Asked Dai

Kari break with me. Said Tk

Ohhhhhh. Said Dai with some excited tone.

Hey I know what do you want. You want to make a move. Said Tk

Hello why did I want to make a move . Said Dai

Because I tell you that I just break. Said Tk

But but. Said Dai

I knew you just pretending. When I said I break with Kari why are you friendly. Asked Tk

I just want to friendly. Said Dai

Oh yeaahhhhh. If you want to know i never like you! I hate you. I just friend with you because of Kari. I never want to friend you. You just a stupid idiot girl with googles! Said Tk.

Then Tears fall from Dai's cheek and she run.

What did I said to Daisuke. Said Tk

At the Motomiya's

Dai open the door. Said Jun Motomiya

Leave me alone Jun. Said Dai

Sorry Baby she did'nt want to open the door. Said Jun at the telephone

Owhhhhhh nevermind. Said Yamato 'Matt' Ishida

At the Ishida's

Why did you said that. Said Matt

Im sorry Im so angry and let it to her. Said Tk

At the park...

Hey Dai are tou going to take Tk from Kari! Said Yolei with angry tone

We heard it from the park yesterday. Said Ken.

Yeah youre idiot. Said Cody

But but. Said Dai

No But you are such a jerk with your googles! Said them three

That time tears fall from his cheek. She ran to his house and cry hardly.

At the Restaurant...

Hey are you 5 just sitting and not explain why did you said it. Said Tai with angry tone

I dunno. Said Kari

Yeah Kari dont know anything. Said Tk

So explain. Yelled Matt

Urmm urmmmmm. Said Cody

Cody just explain. Said Izzy

Yeah said to us. Said Joe

Why must you said that. Asked Sora

Even I who had a crest of Sincerity never tell every one if hate him or her. Don't mension you Tai. Said Mimi

Yeah. Said Tai with no tone

Im so tensyen and said bad things to her. Said Tk

We just cant stand see Kari and Tk break when knew Dai want to make a move we scolded her. Said Ken

Yeah. Said Cody and Yolei

Please she had an digiegg of Courage,Friendship and Miracle. That is his soul. With you all scold her he think his friendship is gone and when that happen the soul and the digiegg of friendhip cant be used or loat. Without Courage to tell the truth his soul lost and digiegg cant be used. Now she only has Miracle if ahe lost his Miracle she will die or turn to evil. Said Tai

We sorry. Said them

At the park...

Where are we going to find her. Said Tk

Hey there she is. Said Cody

Dai. Said them

Daisuke ran from the and a car hit her...

At the hospital...

Are you aure you wanna break. Text Tk to Kari's iPhone 4S

Yeah. Me and Ross just go on date. You ahould give Daisuke a change. Text Kari to Tk's iPhone 5

I should. Speak Tk to Kari

The Doctor were just out from Dai's room and said.

Sorry Maam, your Daughter had a bleeding on his head. She will be in Comma for awhile. Said Doctor Hayat( In this Fanfic I will be doctor.)

Can we bring her home. Said Mr Motomiya

Sure. Said Doctor Hayat

At the Motomiya's

Could we speak to Dai something. Asked Ken

Sure. Said Mrs Motomiya

Urmmm Dai we are best friend right. Im sorry O said bad thing to you hope you recover soon. Said Ken

That's wonderfull. Cried Mrs Motomiya

We are sorry becAuse what we said. Said Cody and Yolei

I dunno anything. But Im sorry if I heart your heart. Said Kari

Hey there Dai. Im sorry what I say. I never want to say that. I actually like you. I never hate you. I dont know why i said that. Im sorry Dai. I love U. I hope you recover quick. Said Tk

At the same time Tk kiss Dai at the lips. Suddenly a lit hit them to Dai who was lying stand and his hand move. Dai open his eye and saw TK.

Then Dai push Tk to his right

What happen. Said Dai

You're accident. Said Tk

But why did you kiss me. Asked Dai blush as she hold Tk's hand

I love you. Said Tk

But you hate me. Said Dai as she getting his face closer to Tk

Noo i love you. Said Tk

Then suddenly Dai pull him to a kiss at the mouth.

I luve you two pumpy hat. Said Dai

25 years later

They were at the beach under the umbrella with their son and daughter.

I cant believe this happen. Said Tk

But it happen baby. Said Dai

Daikeru. Said Dai to her daughter

Taisuke. Said Tk to his son

Carefull. Said The two

Then they kiss again infront all of his friend who were there too

The End….…


End file.
